Loud Monster Girls
by Reciter5613
Summary: After a mishap from Lisa's attempt at an actual multidimensional device, Lincoln and his sisters end up in a fantasy world based on a game he was playing. Lincoln is a human hero while his sisters become different kinds of monster girls.
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln opened his eyes and saw a clear blue sky. He sat up and felt heavy as he looked and saw he was wearing chain steel armor with an orange tabard. He looked around seeing he was in a lush forest.

Lincoln: Where am I? How did I end up here?

He then tried to remember what happened.

Flashback to Lincoln walking into Lisa's room while holding a handheld game system. He sees Lisa at her desk on a chair turning her head to see him.

Lincoln: Did you call me?

Lisa spun her chair around to face him.

Lisa: Yes, brother. I remembered you telling me of the dream you had where I made a way to enter another world? Well after hearing that I went ahead trying to make a way to do it.

She showed a watch looking just like the one from his nightmare. Lincoln backed away scared.

Lincoln: (nervous) Whoa! I'm not going to that world for real!

Lisa: It's alright, Lincoln. I haven't finished it yet anyway. Not sure if...

Lisa Then tinkered with the watch there was a flash of light.

Back to the present, Lincoln was trying to piece this together.

Lincoln: I guess it did work but not how she would have wanted it. Wait, this is just like that game I was playing before. It was a fantasy game.

He then gets up and pulls out a sword he had in a sheath on his belt.

Lincoln: I guess I'm the hero here! But that doesn't help me find my way back.

Just then he saw a strange green slime coming towards him. Then he was shocked seeing Lisa's glasses in it.

Lincoln: (gasp) A smile monster...and it ate Lisa!

He then goes to attack it with his sword.

Slime: HOLD ON, BROTHER!

Lincoln stops as the voice from it sounded like Lisa. The slime then takes the form of Lisa with the glasses on her face.

Lincoln: Oh so now you're taking her form to trick me?!

Slime: (groan) Lincoln, I am Lisa!

Lincoln: Well then, you can tell me why you were studying my dirty laundry after a hot sweaty summer day!

Lisa: (nervous grin, shift eyes) What?! I don't know what you're talking about!

Lincoln put his sword away.

Lincoln: Okay, it is you. So why are you...slime? Also, where are we?

Lisa: Ah yes! I believe what happened is when my invention short-circuited it also affected your gaming system and somehow sent us into a similar world based on whatever game was in it. Of course, this does not explain why I am now a sentient eukaryotes organism.

Lincoln: Well maybe we are just taking the roles of the game. Me as the human knight hero and you as one of the friendly monster girls who fight alongside me.

Lisa: I don't know much about fantasy so I will take your word on it. We need to find out how to get back to our reality. I also fear it may have pulled our other siblings into this world and altered their forms as well.

Lincoln: Then let's find them and work on getting home!

Lincoln and slime Lisa then continued down the path to start their journey in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln and slime Lisa were hiking up the beaten path of the forest. Lincoln was trying to follow how the game worked by just saying on the path and it would either lead them to a village or an event. Lisa was, of course, looking at her new smile form curious.

Lisa: If only I had my chemistry set with me I could learn more about what I am.

Lincoln: If I remember right, slime girls can change shape at will. I think you can make your arms into sharp spikes to attack. Also, you can shoot out slime as corrosive as those chemicals you usually carry on you.

Lisa looked at her hands and tried to picture them as spikes. Then her whole arm became one big spike surprising her as she didn't even make much effort.

Lisa: (disturbing grin) Intriguing!

Just then, a bunch of small flying imps popped out of the bushes.

Lincoln: Whoa! Our first random encounter! To battle!

Lincoln was attacked by one of the imps but fought it off with his sword. It sliced it in half with one slice.

Lincoln: Whoa! I'm strong and skilled somehow. I was never this good even when playing the game.

Then he was getting swarmed by the others. Lisa then shot corrosive goo from her mouth and hit the imps off his body.

Lisa: (excited) This is actually exhilarating!

Lincoln: Lisa! You could have hit me!

Then, the last one went in to claw Lincoln's face when he wasn't looking. But then it was shot down by an arrow.

Lisa: Whoa! Who shot that projectile?!

Then out from the bushes holding a bow and wearing a sea-foam green top was their sister Leni. Her bottom half was still hidden.

Leni: Hey guys!

Lincoln: Leni! Did you save us?

Leni: Yeah! I'm happy I helped you when I could. I was looking for you guys and it was like, awkward getting around.

Lincoln: Why?

Leni: Well...

Then Leni came out of the bushes making clopping noises. They gasped seeing her bottom half was that of a horse.

Lincoln: Whoa Leni! You're a centaur!

Leni: Is that what I am? Huh, I was calling myself a horsey person up till now. I mean...somehow it did give me great marking chips with this bow...

Lisa: Marksmanship!

Leni: And I'm fast when galloping but now my bottom half is so big I can't wear my best skirts.

Lincoln: Calm down Leni! I'm sure you'll change back when we get home. If not, I'm sure you can make something to go with your new form.

Leni: (smiled) Your right! Even horses need to look good! But anyway, we need to find the others.

Lincoln: Any clue to where we should start looking?

Leni: Not sure but I know there's a camp of goblins nearby. Real meanies! But past them is a village.

With that, Lincoln and his two sisters went towards the goblin camp. They duck out of sight from the front gate seeing two goblin guards. They were both males with crude spears and only wore leather loincloths.

Lincoln: (whispered) Leni, you sure there is no other way across? My guess is there are way too many goblins in there.

Leni: Sadly yes. On the other side is a huge canyon and the entrance to the only bridge across is though this camp. I already checked.

Lisa: Maybe stealth is our best option. Might be tricky for Leni being with her size but...

Leni: Are you saying that I'm...?! Oh, you mean the horse part.

Lincoln: Might be our best shot. First, we need to deal with those guards.

Soon, he had them discussed a plan. That night, the two guards were talking when they hear something nearby. They get their spears ready and then see someone in the distance. It looked like the silhouette of a female goblin.

Goblin guard 1: Is that...?

Goblin guard 2: I think it is! Lucky for us! With the chieftain hogging the only female we found earlier today we could use one of our own.

They ran up towards the figure and then they fell into a hidden hole trap on the ground. They hit the hard bottom knocking them out. Lincoln and Leni ran out of cover.

Lincoln: That was perfect!

Then the female goblin figure transformed into Lisa.

Lisa: Your plan was perfect, brother. They did fall for the bait.

Lincoln: Of course. I know in the game, these goblins are almost all male. Female ones are rare so they usually capture females of other races to survive. But when there is a female goblin around they can't resist.

Leni: That's sad. I hope their chief is good to the female they mentioned.

Lincoln: I doubt they are. They always lock up the female till she agrees to become the chieftain's mate.

Leni: Oh my! We should help her if we could!

So they use Lisa's acid slime to force the door open. They then quietly sneak into the camp. Leni had her hoofs wrapped in some scraps of cloth to silence her steps. It was easier then they thought as most of the goblins were busy partying in the courtyard in front of the main tent.

But just when they were close to the bridge, there was a group coming towards them and Leni quickly pulled the others into an opening in a tent. Inside they realized that it was the main tent and they ran into the chieftain of the tribe. He was pissed.

Chieftain: Oh great! As if containing the female wasn't already a hassle, now we have intruders in here. Guards!

A large group of goblin guards attacks the group. Lincoln and his sisters defended themselves well since the goblins they were fighting were smaller levels.

Leni: You jerk! Are you really mean to your only female!

Chieftain: None of your business what we do with our females! It's true we had to hold her in my room but only cause she was so reluctant of me. She will fall for me sooner or later.

?: (off-screen) Like heck I will!

Then a large flying tribal door slammed on the chieftain hitting him into a wall. Then ran up the female goblin looking angry clobbering some of the hostile goblins with a large wooden club. Lincoln saw she was wearing the same rags and body paint as the other goblin but the horned hat she wore looked like a familiar red cap. He had a feeling he knew who she really was.

Lincoln: Lana?! Is that you?!

Lana: (smiled) Guys! Good to see you! These guys were fun at first but now they are being jerks. Cruel to their pets, not letting me get enough mud swimming time and trying to make me fall for that lame chief of theirs.

Lisa then hears more goblins coming towards their position.

Lisa: Well now we should make a tactical retreat before we're overrun!

Leni: Totes! Hop on! I'll get us out of here!

Lincoln and Lana get on Leni's back but Lisa had trouble having a body not solid. She kept slipping off till Lana got a clay jug for her to stay in.

Lisa: (Muffled) Undignified but it works.

Leni took the cloth off her hoofs and started galloping out of the tent. She went straight for the bridge and the group took out any goblins trying to stop them. They breakthrough and got across the bridge over the canyon. Then they destroyed the bridge behind them with fire to make sure they weren't followed.

After a while galloping, they stopped to made camp. They huddled around a campfire exhausted. Lincoln rested against Leni's sitting horse half.

Lincoln: Man! That was crazy! We still got a long way to go and find our other sisters.

Leni: (rubbed Lincoln's head) It's alright, Linky. Everything will be alright.

Lisa: With our luck holding up, we will find our other siblings and then we can work on getting home.

Lana: (cheering) Here-Here! This whole trip might be fun anyway. Luckily, I'm a good craftsman here. It can really help.

Lincoln smiled from what his sisters said and stood up in a heroic pose.

Lincoln: Thanks, guys. Nothing in this world will stop us! I just remembered that in this game we get to name our group so I will call us THE LOUD GUILD!

Lisa: (sarcastic) How original.

Leni: I think it works!

Lana: Now how do you guys like your boar meat?

Lana started cooking the meat on the fire and everyone started eating. They needed the strength for what was ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Loud Guild finally made it out of the forest and found a small village. They soon found a big inn with a sign saying they allowed monster girls. The lady innkeeper at the front desk greets Lincoln.

Innkeeper: Good day, traveler. Hardly see anyone accompanied by such friendly-looking monster girls.

Lincoln: Is there any room available?

Innkeeper: There is a big room open for you, the slimy one and goblin but the centaur is gonna need to sleep in the stables.

Leni: (upset) What?!

Inn keeper: It's policy. You understand. You're very big and heavy. But I assure you lots of monster girls enjoy it.

Leni: Well...will I be alone?

Innkeeper: Of course not. Several large monster girls stay there.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Leni. We will be right here.

Lana: (Jealous at Leni) Lucky!

Soon enough, Leni was let into the stables which were lively and cozier then she thought. She then entered one of the stables which had a very soft hay bed.

Leni: WOW! This is actually a nice place.

?: Literally, right?!

Leni recognized that voice. She then looked over to see who it was and gasped.

Leni: O-M-GOSH! Lori!

Lori happily hugged her over the wooded stable wall. Lori was the same except for snake eyes, a ragged light blue top, and the same colored snake tail bottom in place of her legs.

Lori: Good to see you, Leni! So I see you're a centaur. I ended up as something called a lamia.

Lori: Wow! Well, you look great for a snake person.

Lori: Yeah but I'm not sure how boo-boo bear would react if he saw me like this. I don't have my phone either.

Leni: Also that top is not working for you. If I had my things, I would fix up something for you.

Lori: Nice of you to say. By the way, have you seen the others?

Leni: Totes! Lincoln, Lisa, and Lana are in the inn. Linky is still human but Lisa is slime and Lana is a goblin.

Lori: Wow! I hate to know what Lucy turned into.

Leni: Have you seen our other sisters?

Lori: I do know where Lynn is and I might need help getting to her.

Then Lana popped up from the stable fence.

Lana: Why? What happened?

Lori: (surprised, hissing) Sssssss! Why are you here, Lana? Wait...why am I asking that? You would literally prefer a place like this.

Lana nodded smiling as she dived into Leni's hay bed.

Leni: (giggled) I don't mind having someone with me tonight.

Soon, they called it a night. Leni snuggling with Lana on the hay bed.

The next day, the group met up outside the inn. Lori continued what she was saying about Lynn.

Lori: So first off, Lynn is now a werewolf. But for some reason, she doesn't need a full moon. She's like a wolf all the time.

Lincoln: Hmmm. Well in this game, that is a thing. So where is she?

Lori: That's literally the problem! She was taken by a group of bandits. They think they can tame her like a dog for whatever they wanna do.

Lincoln: Oh right! In the game, there are bad people like that. They capture monster girls to tame, torture or worse. We gotta get Lynn out of there!

Lori: I tried to get her out myself but there were way too many bandits there for me to handle alone.

Lisa: Perhaps. But now there are five of us.

Lana: Yeah! I mean we were outnumbered at that goblin camp but we got ourselves out no sweat!

Leni: Speak for yourself I did all the escaping for everyone!

Lincoln: Calm down! Let's think of a plan to break Lynn out of there. Lori, tell us all you know about where she is being held.

So they spent the day discussing a plan to break out Lynn. They waited till night to move out to the bandit camp within an abandoned iron mine. the outside entrance was horrific with several severed heads on pikes as a warning. They were worried about what they were doing to Lynn but were ready with the plan. What was odd was there were no guards at the entrance. They entered cautiously ready for any surprises. They were able to avoid a few poorly made traps the bandits made and got further in finding some dead bandits laid out. They then hear screaming echoing in the mine and then silence.

Lana: (scared) Umm...Lincoln?

Lincoln: Stay calm, sisters.

Just then one bandit stopped them and was getting his weapon out. But then something pulled him into the shadows. They hear grunting and snapping making the Louds nervous. They prepared their weapons when a dark figure came out of the shadows. The figure that was revealed to be Lucy in a black cloak and bloody lip.

Lucy: Hey guys.

Lincoln and the others: (surprised) Lucy?!

Lucy went to them like she was floating on shadows.

Lucy: So your monsters too aside from Lincoln? That's fine. I was fortunate to be what I wanted.

Lincoln: A vampire?

Lucy nodded smiling widely as she never did before showing off her fangs.

Lucy: Best alternate reality ever!

Lisa: Technically that is true since this is the only one you've been in. I'm also guessing you were dealing with these bandits?

Lucy: Yes. I just slipped in and took them out wanting to find Lynn and whoever else was here.

Lincoln: Let's not waste time and find Lynn!

They continued deeper into the mine where they clash with more bandits. They made quick work of them since the bandits were not as skilled. Lucy then drank the dead bandit's blood to everyone's disgust.

Lucy: (looked back) What? Did you expect anything else from a vampire?

Then they find the deepest part of the mine where there were huge cages holding several animals. They look around and then when Lincoln went ahead an enchanted cage door slammed behind him separating him from the others. Then out of nowhere, the bandit's leader came out to Lincoln.

Bandit Leader: So, you're the ones who's been wasting my crew! Not a lot of people will stand up to them so I'll give you that. But it ends here!

Lincoln was ready with his sword.

Lincoln: What have you got left to take me on?

B. Leader: Just my new pet!

He then held out his hand with a ring giving a strange purple glow. Then out came a brown-furred wolf girl with a large ponytail and rugged leather armor with red paint. It was clear to Lincoln who it was.

B. Leader: Sick 'em!

Lincoln: Lynn?! I know it's you! It's Lincoln and your sisters! We want to...

Lynn just growled at him and ran towards him on all fours. Lincoln nervously held his ground when she got to him and bit the armor part of his arm. He could see her eyes were glowing the same color as the bandit leader's ring.

Lincoln: It can't be...!

He struggled to fight her off without hurting her. It proved difficult since he never really beat her before when she was human. The sisters were busy trying to get through the door. Lana was trying to undo the hinges and Leni tried to pick the lock.

Lori: This is not opening it fast enough! We need to save Lincoln before Lynn eats him or something.

Lisa: Hold on! My corrosive slime doesn't seem to harm this kind of metal but I will try to get through it myself.

She then oozed thought the holes of the gate but her glasses didn't since they were solid.

Lisa: Dang it! Now I can't see anything. Curse it for me to still have my astigmatism in this world.

Lori: Rrrrr! What have we not tried? Anyone have any...

Then she noticed Lucy wasn't with them. Lucy then appeared behind the bandit leader.

Lucy: Forget me?

She jump-scared him before tackling him biting his neck. He screams and his ring flies off his finger. It hit the ground as the glow disappeared.

Lynn then suddenly stopped attacking Lincoln calmed down. When Lincoln tried to say something, she raised her claw scaring him making him cover his face.

Lynn: (nudged his arm) Two for flinching! Hahaha!

Lincoln then realized she just messed with him.

Lincoln: Lynn?! Not cool!

Lynn: Oh C' mon! Do you think I could resist?

Leni: That was still kind of mean! We worked really hard to rescue you.

Lynn: I know and I thank you, guys. I didn't like being used by that guy.

They then see Lucy still sucking blood from the bandit leader's body and all looked away immediately.

Lincoln: Don't need to see that! Let's just get out of here.

When they got out of the mine, they set up camp and looked over everything they collected from the mine. Lana was using some iron and wood to build something while the others discussed what to do next.

Lincoln: So now we only have four more sisters to find. Luckily, I remember some stuff about the game that could help us get home. If not, it would at least make it safer for us. The evil villains of the game are a cult that wishes to summon a dark load who takes control of all monsters.

Lisa: How do you know they exist here?

Lincoln then took out the ring the bandit leader was wearing.

Lincoln: This ring has the cult's insignia. The bandits must have worked together with them at some point or they just stole it from them. Either way, it can't be a coincidence.

Lana: So we're taking down an evil cult? This sounds awesome!

Lori: Duh, right?.

Leni: For the sake of peace!

Lisa: I am in complete agreement.

Lynn: Awwoooo! Let's waste those chumps!

Lucy: (unenthusiastic) Wooo...

Lincoln: One more thing!

Lincoln was looking through the other stuff from the mine.

Lincoln: I found out those bandits had other monster girls that they sold for money. I found this.

He holds out a familiar-looking diamond tiara.

Lana: (worried) Oh no!

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

In an abandoned farmhouse was a group of ogres taking up residence. In their kitchen, their 'chef' was preparing a stew. He was sharpening his butcher knife to cut up his main ingredient.

Ogre Chef: This going better since I got that brat to shut up! All I needed was to dry her out but not enough to kill her yet. Live ones cook better!

He was talking about Lola who was a mermaid laying on his cutting board. She had long fin-like ears, a pink fishtail and matching shell top. She could barely move much less talk being so long without any water. The ogre then walked up to her and held down her tail aiming his knife.

Chef Ogre: Now to prep!

Lola: (weak) Help...

But just before he would cut off her tail fin, Lori appeared wrapping her snake tail around his neck choking him.

Lori: You literally should not have tried to cut up my sister!

She then snapped his neck and let him hit the ground with a large thud. Lana then hopped up on the cutting board.

Lana: Lola! Thank goodness your not dead!

Lola: (weak) Aaah...La...na?

She still couldn't speak with her throat being so dry. Lincoln came over.

Lincoln: Oh no! Mermaids can't handle being without water for too long! We need to get her to the stream outside! Have we dealt with the other ogres?

Lucy: (appears) I was able to scare away the others. They were so easy to terrify. But I wouldn't stick around.

They soon were able to get outside and get Lola into the stream of water where they let her submerge for a moment.

Lincoln: OK! She may need a minute. That was way too close.

A few minutes passed and the group was starting to worry. Just then, Lola's head peeked out of the water.

Lola: (coughing) Ahhh! What is in this water?! Not that I'm complaining but...OK, I am complaining.

Lana then hugged Lola in the water.

Lana: Oh sis! I was so scared!

Lola was gonna push her off but hugged back as she missed her too. But then she smelled her and then push her off.

Lola: (disgusted) Ewww! Just when I thought you couldn't get any more disgusting! Now it seems you've turned green from your filthy habits!

Lana: I'm a goblin! It's kind of natural for their skin. Oh, you dropped this!

Lana then gives Lola her tiara. Lola gasped for joy grabbing it and putting it on her head.

Lola: I thought I'd never see this again!

Lincoln: Well, that leaves only three sisters left to find.

Leni: I'm worried, Linky! They could be in just as much trouble and we wouldn't know it.

Lori: (hugs Leni) We don't know that. They could be safe right now as whatever kind of monsters they are.

Lincoln: If our luck holds up, we will find them soon enough. But our other goal is to deal with that evil cult.

Lola: Cult? I think those bandits that had me before talked about them.

Lincoln: Really? Did you hear anything else?

Lola: Only that there was a group of cultist heading northwest from here to take control of more advanced monsters.

Lincoln: Then we know where to go next. First thing tomorrow, we are heading northwest and try to confront the cultists. They could give us some clues on how to find their base of operations and maybe help us find our other sisters.

Lynn: But what about Lola? How are we gonna bring her with us when she can't be without water?

Lana: I got that covered!

The next day, the group was heading out. Lana was able to build a wooden cart for Leni to pull. It held all their stuff including a tub of water for Lola. Lana rode in front of the cart.

Lana: It's not too hard for you to pull, is it Leni?

Leni: Not at all. It will really help me with my gluts. Wait, do horses have those?

Lana: (to Lola) How are you doing back there?

Lola: Great! I feel like royalty being carted around like this. It would make it nicer if this was a hot tub but after what would have happened to me I rather stay away from boiling water.

Soon they found themselves in a gloomy place. The trees were withered and dead. It was foggy and the sun could not be seen past the thick clouds.

Lori: Are we really going in the right direction? This place is literally creepy!

Lucy: (Happy) I know! Isn't it great?!

Lincoln then signaled the group to stop as he saw horses with saddles marked with the cult's insignia. They were left next to a spooky house.

Lincoln: They must be in what I hope is not a haunted house. But just to be safe, Lucy will take point.

Lucy: Gladly!

Lincoln: Ummm...Okay. We need anyone who can be stealthy on this.

So Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, and Lynn went up to the house while Lori, Leni, and Lola stayed outside with the cart. Once inside, Lincoln lit a lantern and they looked around. Lucy then took a moment and then hears something.

Lucy: I just heard the ghosts here.

Lynn: Vampires can hear ghosts?

Lincoln: I think that's just Lucy.

Lucy: Quite! They sounded...panicked. Must be because of the cultists...Wait! One is laughing and it sounds like...

Then she just ran towards a hallway with everyone following. When they caught up to her she signaled them to be quiet and that something was happening in a big room with a fireplace. They look inside and see three cloaked cultists there. One who appeared as an old man was raising his hand to a giant painting of a woman who's face could not be seen from the shadows.

Old man: Spirit of this house, listen to my voice and bend to my will! You will serve us!

His hand glowed purple as he was wearing a ring like the bandit leader from before and it shot at the painting.

Female Cultist: How long will it take, sir?

Male Cultist: He said it would take a few minutes to completely bind the ghost of that painting so long as no one interrupts him. So let him do his work and then we go back to our home base in Silver Mountain.

F. Cultist: John! You really need to stop saying our plans out loud! What if someone heard you?

John: There's no one else here!

As the old man kept casting the spell, some of the furniture started floating.

Old man: The spirit is resisting but I will succeed!

Lana: (whispered to Lincoln) Okay, Lincoln. What do we do here?

Lincoln thought for a second to think.

Lucy: I believe the spirits will help us to keep them from being bound to the cultists. They can at least give us a distraction to let us attack.

Lynn: But can we trust these ghosts?

Lucy: We can trust one of them at least.

Lynn: Why? Is one of them actually one of our sisters?

Just then, John noticed something with the painting.

John: This is weird. Why does the woman have metal in her mouth?

The light from the spell lit up the painting revealing it to the Louds. They saw it was actually their sisterLuan in a yellow Victorian dress.

Lynn: (shocked) Okay, I was just kidding!

The other cultist heard them and got their daggers out.

F. Cultist: Dang it! We got visitors!

John: Are they trying to stop us from capturing this ghost to haunt the villages and draw them to our camps to convert them?

F. Cultist: John! What did I just say about yelling our plans out loud?!

Old man: No matter! I am nearly done with this binding. Keep them away while I imprison this spirit to my will.

Then the painting floats off the wall.

Luan's voice: You can't imprison me! I was _framed_! Hahaha! Get it?!

Then the floating furniture started flying to the cultist. They dodged but Lincoln's group ran in to attack. The cultist used spells to repel them away.

John: Ha! Can't touch us! Our spells keep any monsters from harming us! You can only get us by breaking our concentration!"

F. Cultist: (Angry) John! Shut up! Your gonna give them ideas of how to do that!

Then Lynn knocked the woman down as she was distracted from yelling at John.

John: (ashamed) Oops! Well, they can't distract me as..."

Then a banana cream pie hit him in the face and was followed by the echos of Luan's laugh. Lincoln then pinned him to the ground.

The old cultist was able to fend off the others but it interrupted his spell.

Old man: Curse you! The cult of the dark one will not forget this!

He then disappeared in a flash of purple. With the cultists gone, Luan appeared to them as a ghost.

Luan: Great job, guys! They didn't have a _ghost_ of a chance! Hahaha!

Everyone groans at the bad joke. Then they meet outside with the others. Everyone but Lincoln, Lucy and Lori talk at a campfire.

Lisa: So Luan is a ghost in this world.

Leni: (gasped) Does that mean she died?!

Luan: No, I just ended up like this when I came to this world. Same as you guys with your forms. All I know is I can turn invisible and levitate things.

Lola: (scared) Does that mean you could also take over other people's bodies? Like us?

Luan: What _possessed_ you to think that? Hahaha! Get it? Seriously though, I never really tried that.

Meanwhile, Lori had bounded John with her snake tail as her, Lucy and Lincoln interrogated him for information.

John: I'll tell you anything! I swear!

Lucy: How do we know you're not lying?

John: I never lie which is another issue I have along with saying plans out loud. All I know is our main camp is always on the move but I think they were still on Silver mountain capturing harpies to bind. They also plan on something with a princess we captured but I don't know much about tha...

But then he was interrupted by an arrow striking him in the head. Lori dropped his body and they search around to see who shot him. They then see the female cultist from before running away with a crossbow. They were gonna go after her but Lincoln stopped them.

Lincoln: Let her go! I think we can follow her back to their camp's precise location.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

On the side of Silver mountain was a big camp of the Cult of the Dark One. There were a lot of people there as well as monsters they either torture or control. Then one female cultist went up to the main tent and went inside. Within was the cult leader who she knelled to.

Female Cultist: Master, we have a problem!

Cult Leader: I know, child. The sage you were with explained what happened earlier. It seems that some hero with his own group of monsters are wishing to interfere with our plans. But I feel it is not much for concern since they know not of our plan.

: They do, sir! That idiot John told them of this camp and the sacrifice!

C. Leader: What?! I know he couldn't hold his tongue well but I didn't think he would betray us!

F. Cultist: Luckily, I was able to silence him before he could give them any more details.

C. Leader: Well, let's not take chances. We must begin the ritual at once! Have them prep the princess for the sacrifice on top of the mountain.

Outside the camp, the Louds were trying to think of a plan.

Lincoln: This won't be easy.

Lisa: I concur. They are in great numbers then we dealt with before and they are more likely expecting us.

Leni: We can't just do nothing!

Lori: We didn't suggest that. But I guess it would literally make us feel helpless to do nothing.

Lola: Your telling me! I feel more useless with no water around. Grrr!

Lincoln: This is not good. They have an army of men and monsters that we can't handle alone.

?: So we just need more dudes?

Lincoln: Exactly, Luna? (surprised) Wait! Luna!?

The whole group looked around.

Luna: Up here in Mr. Blue sky!

They look up and see Luna flying over them with purple feathered wings on her arms. She had her skull shirt on but also her bottom half was covered in purple feathers and her hands & feet were large talons.

Lincoln and the others: (overjoyed) Luna!

Luna: That's right, y'all! Your rock star harpy sister! (lands on the ground) I knew I'd find you guys sooner or later.

Lincoln: So is it OK for you being a Harley? Oh...I mean harpy! Sorry!

Luna: (laughed) I wish I was a Harley! Anyway, I love flying like an eagle! Of course I don't think I can use my guitar with these hands. On the plus side, my singing voice is more powerful.

She then used a sonic scream to destroy a rock.

Lynn: Whoa! That was awesome!

Luna: Well your gonna love this! I have a crew with me.

A large group of harpies then appeared on the mountain side. They all were different colors but all wearied shirts similar to Luna's.

Luna: Seems they think I'm awesome enough to roll with.

Luan: I guess birds of a feather rock together! Hahaha!.

Luna: (laughed) Nice one there! So I had some spy on the camp and there is a ton of monsters not under their control. We can let them loose and they might help us out. But the biggest prize is a dragon egg. They are trying to keep it from hatching until they can corrupt it.

Lincoln: A dragon would be a great help! But we need to be careful though cause there is still a princess in there they plan to sacrifice.

Luna: They didn't say anything about a princess but if that's the case they must plan to use her to summon who they call the Dark One. Some kind of demon able to control all monsters without needing spells.

Lincoln: And then rule the world. Then let's not waste time.

The Loud sisters cheer ready to take action.

That night within the cult's camp, there were some cultists in a tent watching over a nursery of baby monsters.

Cultist 1: This sucks! Why must we watch over these freaks?

Cultist 2: It's our job. We will raise them to serve us so we won't need to bind them so much.

C1: Bounding seems like the best option.

C2: But you know it difficult for them with different monsters. We just need to make it easy by having them trust us.

C1: Well either way, they will do their duty. All monsters are only meant to kill and destroy.

C2: With them following our orders, none with stand against us. Especially when the ritual is done.

C1: (flinched) Whoa! sorry about that. So, what is that ritual anyway?

C2: Do you not pay attention in the meetings? To put it short, they kill the princess on the alter and open a portal for the Dark One to come out. Of course the only problem is they have to wait till the moon shines on it. It has to be full but the master has a way to make to temporarily full. Bit rushed but with those heroes heading our way we can't waste time.

C1: Where is this princess?

C2: Far as I know she is in the cage near the alter awaiting the ritual. Why so many questions anyway? You should know this information already!

C1: (sounds like Luan) Intel me about it! Hahaha!

C2: Is that a pun!? What...!?

Just then the first cultist punches the other in the face knocking him out. Then Lincoln and Lori slipped in the tent.

Lincoln: Good work, Luan!

Luan then came out of the cultist who dropped on the floor passed out.

Luan: I guess I could do that. Still felt weird though but we needed that information.

Lori looked all over the place at every monster baby. Then went back to Lincoln.

Lori: No dice! Lily is not here!

Lincoln: (upset) Dang it! I thought our luck would hold up that she would be here. Well, our other objective hasn't changed. We need to save that princess and prevent them from summoning their dark one. But before we go all out let's secure the dragon egg.

They head out and meet up with the other sisters waiting there (except Lola) near the cages of unbound monsters. Quietly, Lucy and Lynn took out the guards and undid the locks on the cages. They told the monsters to wait for a signal to bust out. The monsters were surprisingly cooperative to them. They soon came up to the giant dragon egg that was almost the size of the Loud House itself. Lincoln met up with Luna there.

Lincoln: Any idea what we should do here?

Luna: Hmmmmm. Well if my harpy sisters are right about this, we just need to warm it up to let it hatch. The poor dragon must badly want to come out.

Leni: Aww! (hugs the egg) You poor thing!

The others then huddled around the egg to warm it up. It seemed silly at first but soon they felt movement inside. This did get some other cultist attention.

Cultist: What the hell?! Their trying to get the dragon out! Kill them!

Luna: Well, might as well start the attack!

Luna said giving out a loud shriek to the sky. This was the signal for the other harpies to attack. Just as they did, the other monsters got out of their cages and attacked as well. The Louds kept attackers off them while still hugging the egg.

Lynn: How much longer does this egg need to hatch?!

Lana: Don't know! Never hatched an egg this big but...

Then they see cracks in the shell making them happy. But then the sage from the haunted house came up.

Sage: You've interfered with our plans for the last time! Now die!

Just when he was gonna use a powerful spell, a big gap in the egg shell opened up and a big blast of fire came out frying him and some cultist. Then the creature broke out of the egg. It was huge, had Lavender scales, horns and large wings.

Dragon: Raahhh! Hehehe!

But then everyone recognizes it's face voice.

The Louds: (surprised) Lily?!

Lincoln: HA! I guess our luck was holding up! Lily, we need to get to the top of this mountain.

Lily: POO-POO! Hehehe!

Dragon Lily then let the other who could not fly get on her back. She flew off from he battlefield where the monsters were winning and escaping the camp. She then got to the cart where Lola was and grabbed her water tub with her claws.

Lola: Whoa! Watch it will ya!? Also is that you, Lily?

Lincoln: It is her! Now were all together and we will take down this cult once in for all.

Luna: (excited) Whoa! Through the fires and flames we carry on!

They began heading up the mountain for one last battle.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

On top of Silver mountain, there was a cave. Inside was a huge cavern with a ruined town from ancient times with a river and odd glowing plants. Dragon Lily then smashed thought the rock walls letting the others in.

Lily: Raaahhhh! Hehehe!

The others then got off her and she placed Lola's tub of water on the ground.

Lincoln: This is it! We beat them here then we win the game!

Lori: So what's the plan?

Lincoln: (laughed nervously) I'm...not sure...

All the sisters: (shocked) What?!

Lincoln: Well...I was never able to beat this part of the game. Mainly cause it was not well designed so it could not be beat.

Lynn: Or maybe you could never beat it.

Lincoln: Hey! Don't say I suck at the game! Look, I feel we should free the princess and wing it.

Lisa: Do we also 'wing it' to get back home?

Lincoln: One thing I know about this place is the alter here has ancient mirrors said to open to other worlds. The cult will use them to bring out their "dark one" but maybe we can find a way to get back to our world.

Lucy: Better then nothing.

Lincoln: I know we can do this! I know I can always count on all of you to get though anything. Even Lola sometimes.

Lola: Thanks Linky! I mean it not like I can do much like this expect look beautiful.

Lincoln: Now let's take down this cult!

Sisters: Yeah!

But before they could start some strange force made them feel heavy and made them drop to the ground.

Lori: Ahhh! What's happening!?

Lincoln: Must be some gravity spell keeping us down!

Luan: Even me! And I'm supposed to be a fright weight. Hahaha...OW! Seriously, this hurts!

Then the cult leader appeared before them.

C. Leader: This time we were ready for you. We can't allow you to interfere with the ritual. Your allies will serve us in the end while you are expendable.

Lincoln: Just tell me...why are you doing this? Why summon a demon?

: He promised us a perfect world where we can rule all. Human or monster.

Lincoln: But can you trust him? He...could turn on you.

: I will not have you try to question our faith! The master is good to his followers and promise us prosperity in the world he will build! Sad that you will not see it.

He then grabbed Lincoln by his neck and threw him into the river.

Sisters: Lincoln!

Lincoln tried to get to the surface for air but the strong current kept him from doing anything. He was gasping for air and was starting to black out. But then something grabbed him and pulled him out of the water. Once he was lying on the rock floor next to the river he coughed up the water he took in. He soon opened his eyes and saw Lola next to him.

Lola: (worried) You OK, Linky?

Lincoln: I think so. (cough) Did you save me?

Lola: Yeah! That spell force me down and broke the tub I was in but I rolled into the river. Then when I saw you thrown in there I went to get you.

Lincoln: Of course! Mermaids can handle strong currents. They are unstoppable when in the water.

Lola: YEAH! I was finally useful in this adventure! But we need to stop that mean cult guy and save our sisters.

Lincoln: Right! Let's go!

Lincoln had Lola on his back and ran to the ritual site staying in cover. They soon came to it where the cultists were gathered. Behind it was the mirrors Lincoln mentioned before. In the middle was an altar where the captured princess who looked as big as Lincoln was held down by enchanted shackles and had a bag over her head. The cult leader held a staff over her and starts chanting a spell.

Lincoln: We have one chance to win this. If that princess is like the one in the game then she would also be a powerful mage who can help turn the tide. We just need to break the shackles suppressing her powers.

Lola: (amazed) Oh! Now that is a great princess that isn't me. But how do we get to her?

Lincoln: Well, this is not an option for the game but... (whispered to her)

Lola: (wide-eyed) Your joking right?

The cult leader then pulled out a dagger and hovered it over the helpless princess.

Cult Leader: Now with the magically gifted royal blood, I will release the dark one and conquer this world!

Then .

Lincoln: Ready, Lola?

Lola: No! But do it anyway!

Lincoln held Lola tail and started swinging her around like she was a cannonball of a hammer throw competition. She screamed most of the time and soon he threw her into the air towards the ritual. He hoped his time with Lynn on Olympic sports training would pay off.

Just when the leader was about to stab the princess, he looked up hearing screaming. Lola then landed on his back having him smack his face on the alter. The leader accidentally sent magical energy from his hands that he was using for the ritual. This caused one of the shackles on the princess's left wrist to break. Lola then grabbed the staff from the leader and dropped it into the princess's hand. The leader then pushes Lola off his back and turned to stomp her face but the princess broke her other shackle with her un-suppressed magic and hit him with a lightning spell pushing him away.

Cult Leader: Ahhh! What just happened?

Lincoln then ran up and found his sword. He came to the princess and Lola.

Lincoln: Looks like it did work.

Lola: (Outraged) What?! You mean you didn't know it would work?! I swear Lincoln, I WILL END YOU!"

Lincoln: Calm down, Lola! We are with royalty here.

Lincoln said helping the princess get the bag over her head showing her face.

We were cut for time to save our princess..(Shocked)...RONNIE ANNE!

Ronnie Anne: Hey Lincoln! Good, you came when you did.

Lincoln: But why are you here?

Cult Leader: You tell me!

Flashback to when Ronnie Anne came up by skateboard to the Loud house. She stopped on the driveway and got out her phone. She called Bobby.

Ronnie Anne: (To Bobby on the phone) Yeah! I made it here, bro. I know! Lincoln is gonna flip when I surprise him with this visit. Why aren't you here yet? Really? Your not sure of the flowers you're getting Lori? Well, I'll let her know your coming. See you then.

She put her phone away and went up to the front door. But just when she was gonna hit the doorbell, there was a flash of light from Lisa's room window and covered the whole house.

Back to the present.

Ronnie Anne: Next thing I know, I was in a horse carriage is this stupid dress!

Lola: But it's beautiful! Like I'm thinking of ripping it off you and...forget I said anything.

Ronnie Anne: I don't do dresses! Of course on the plus side, I can use these cool spells! Of course, it didn't help from these jerks ambushing and capturing me.

Lincoln: I'm sorry Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: It's OK, Lame-o. Don't get soft right now cause we got other problems.

The leader then got back up angry.

Cult Leader: Well, I guess I should have dealt with the helpless mermaid. This is not ideal but I have a way to deal with you. You are good at leading monsters but can you fight them.

He then raised his ring which glowed. Then Lincoln's other sisters came out under his control.

Lincoln: Dang it! You're the real monster here!

Luan: More of a control freak! hahaha! Get it?

Cult Leader: (groaned) Sadly, I can't mask their annoying personalities.

That gave Lincoln an idea and whispered to Ronnie Anne to follow his lead. She agreed.

Lori was first to attack wrapping Lincoln in her snake tail and putting the squeeze on him.

Lori: You'll wish I made you a human pretzel, Twerp!

Ronnie Anne: (Facing another direction) Oh Bobby! You're here too?!

Lori: (Shocked) What!? Oh no! I literally can't let Boo-boo bear see me like this!

She dropped Lincoln and slithered off covering her face.

Lincoln: Hey now, you don't look as bad as Leni right now!

Leni was aiming her bow at him when she gasped hearing him.

Leni: You mean I look ugly?

She then cries and gallops off.

Cult Leader: Where are you going?!

Luna then used her sonic scream at them but Ronnie Anne used a reflex spell to reflect it back at her. It hit Luna's face making her disoriented and nauseous.

Luna: Ohh! (gag) I'm not sick but I'm not well!

Luan then tried to possess Ronnie Anne but Lincoln got out a glass jar and caught her in it.

Lincoln: Wow! I'm surprised that worked.

Luan: No fair! I don't even have any good jar jokes!

Lynn then charged at them like a rabid beast when Lincoln got out a tennis ball.

Lincoln: You want this, girl?

Lynn then stopped and had her tongue out breathing like a dog. Lincoln then threw the ball away and she chased after it excitingly barking.

Lucy then appeared behind Ronnie Anne to bite her neck but then light similar to sunlight came fron her staff. Lucy covered her face hissing.

Lucy: HISSSSS! Curse this obvious weakness!

She then disappears.

Ronnie Anne: Was it a weakness cause she's a vampire or was it always a weakness to her.

Lincoln: Could be either one, to be honest.

Lana came charging but Lola was able to tackle her. They get into a fight similar to the ones they have back home.

Lisa then shot acid slime at Lincoln which he barely dodged.

Lincoln: Hey, is that a certain sample of something from someone?

Lisa: (looked around) Where? I don't care what it is if it has good data.

Ronnie Anne then freeze her with an ice spell.

Cult Leader: I can't believe this! Well, that leaves the biggest one!

Then Dragon Lily came down with a huge thud.

Lily: (Breathing fire) Rahhhhh!

Lincoln: Alright Ronnie Anne, Now!

Ronnie Anne then used an illusion spell to make the image of a giant Fenton the Feel-Better Fox. Lily then stopped raging and looked wide-eyed.

Lily: Fa-fa?

Then continuing the spell, makes it dance and sing.

Fenton image: Cheer up, baby, don't you cry / No more tears, it's cheer-up time / Laugh with me and we will be / Happy happy happy

Lily cheers enjoying it.

Cult Leader: (shocked) How is this possible? How could you know exactly how to pacify them without spells like me?

Lincoln: I just know them. Both their types of monsters and also cause they're my sisters in another world. Even if they weren't, I would still treat them like family.

Cult Leader: But they are monsters! Monsters are made to destroy and control! But not in that order...

Lincoln: They are living beings too and deserve to treated like any sentient person. I mean that was the message in this game.

Just then, the biggest mirror started ripping open a portal. There was roaring coming from it.

Cult Leader: (Evil laugh) Well, it doesn't matter apparently.

Lincoln: (shocked) What?! But you never completed the ritual.

Then he looks at Ronnie Anne and sees was bleeding on her arm. Lincoln figured she was hurt from his dagger and spilled her blood on the alter which seem to be enough to complete the summoning. Ronnie Anne must have masked her bleeding being the tough girl she is.

Cult Leader: Seems we didn't need all the magically gifted royal blood. Never the less, the dark one comes forth!

A pair of red eyes were glowing in the portal. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne backed away not sure what to do next. The Cult Leader went towards the portal excited.

Cult Leader: Great and powerful Dark One. Your great servants have done what you wanted. Now we can...

Then a giant black monster arm came out and crushed the Cult Leader into paste. The other cultists fled in fear.

Lincoln: Told him he might not be trusting.

The Leader's ring was also crushed releasing the sisters from the cult's control. They gathered after releasing Luan from the jar and thawed Lisa from the ice.

Ronnie Anne: So now what?

Lincoln: Well, the portal looks unstable cause they rushed the ritual. Maybe if we find a way to do a reverse version of the ritual and try to close the...

Then The sisters destroy the foundation of the mirror the portal was on forcing it to break and close the portal before the Dark One could get out.

Lincoln: Or you guys could just do that.

The others cheered.

Leni: Does this mean we won the game?

Lincoln: I think so. Not much of a final boss and ending of course but then again the game was not very well made all the way though.

Lana: I thought it was exciting.

Luan: And we still came together as a team.

Ronnie Anne: (Coming to Lincoln) One question, does the hero get the princess at the end?

Lincoln: I would think so if they follow the RPG tropes to the letter. Why do you...?

He was interrupted as Ronnie Anne then pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. The sisters then screamed for joy. Then Ronnie Anne broke the kiss and pointed at the sisters.

Ronnie Anne: No one is to tell anyone at our school about this!

Then one of the remaining mirrors opened up a portal and then they could see Lisa & Lily's room through it.

Lincoln: There's our way out! Let's go!

The group then rushed to the portal. Next thing they knew they were all back in Lisa & Lily's room and back to their normal forms.

Lincoln: We're back!

Lola: I have my runway walking feet again!

Leni: We're back to normal!

Lucy: (Disappointed) Dang it.

Lori: I gotta get ready for Bobby when he shows up!

The sisters (except Lisa) left the room. Lincoln then looked at Ronnie Anne blushing.

Lincoln: Did you really mean that kiss or...?

Ronnie Anne: (giggled) Of course I did. I know we still can't come out in public with it when your friends still tease you for it but that doesn't mean we don't actually...you know.

Lincoln: Well, it was a good way to end that adventure.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah but next time warn me when your dragging me into another world.

Lisa: (working on her watch) Fear not because I will make sure that never happens again. But to be safe, best not to have your gaming devices in here.

Ronnie Anne: Then I best take this out of the room.

Ronnie Anne showed her portable gaming system loaded with a sci-fi game. But before she left the watch flashed again. Next thing they know, they were on a space ship with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne dressed as space explorers and Lisa as a green alien girl.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Lisa: Dang it!

THE END?


End file.
